overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharah/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"I will protect the innocent!"'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Pharah reporting."'' Respawning *''"Raptora systems online."'' *''"Thunderbird online."'' (While wearing Thunderbird or Raindancer skin) *''"Thunderbird systems online."'' (While wearing Thunderbird or Raindancer skin) *''"Raptorion systems online."'' (While wearing Mechaqueen or Raptorion skin) *''"Back into the fray."'' *''"My team needs me!"'' *''"Back in action!"'' *''"I will not fail again."'' *''"Back online."'' *''"A second chance."'' (Upon resurrection? Clarification needed.) Using Abilities Concussive Blast *''"Clearing the area."'' *''"Get back!"'' *''"Move back!"'' Barrage *''"Justice rains from above!"'' (Self/Enemy) *''"Rocket barrage incoming!"'' (Ally) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Put your security in my hands."'' (Default) *''"Aerial superiority achieved."'' *''"Fly like an Egyptian."'' *''"Flying the friendly skies."'' *''"I've got you on my radar."'' *''"Leave this to a professional."'' *''"Not a chance."'' *''"Play nice, play Pharah."'' *''"Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous."'' *''"Shot down."'' *''"Sorry, but I need to jet."'' *”''The skies are clear.” *"We are in this together."'' ( ) *''"Clear skies, full hearts, can't lose."'' ( ) *''"You’re going to come with me, dead or alive."'' ( ) *''"I'm so scared."'' ( ) *''"Want to know the forecast?"'' ( ) *''"At ease."'' ( ) *''"I keep the peace."'' ( ) *''"Don't take it personally."'' ( ) *''"I am the rocket queen!"'' ( ) *"I live for a good fight." ( ) *''"Fly casual."( ) *"Try me!"'' ( ) Hello *''"Greetings!"'' *''"Hello."'' Thank *''"You have my thanks."'' *''"Thank you."'' *''"Thanks."'' Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *''"I copy."'' *''"Acknowledged."'' Need Healing *''"I require healing."'' *''"I need healing."'' Group Up *''"Group up with me."'' *''"Group up."'' *''"Group up here."'' *''"Form up."'' *''"I will fight by your side."'' (Facing ally) Ultimate Status *''"My Ultimate is charging."'' *''"My Ultimate is almost ready."'' *''"My Ultimate is ready."'' *''"Barrage ready."'' *''"My ultimate is ready, let’s work together."'' (Facing ally) In-game Triggers Normal Eliminations *''"Tango, down."'' *''"I always get my prey."'' *''"Right on target."'' *''"You're not going anywhere."'' *''"Target eliminated."'' *''"Targets neutralized."(Multi-Kill) *"That’s how it’s done!"'' *''"Death from above."'' *''"You got served."'' *''"You made a tactical error."'' *''"Clearing the board."(Multi-kill) *"Kill confirmed."'' *''"That was too close."'' (upon Melee kill? Clarification needed.) Melee Eliminations *''"Down!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Cretan."'' Eliminating Reinhardt *''"I'm sorry Reinhardt!"'' Eliminating Widowmaker *''"Don't mess with my family."'' Eliminating McCree *''"Got you this time Jesse."'' Eliminating Brigitte *"I'm taking this round, Brigitte." Watching an ally get an elimination *''"I'm impressed."'' *''"Keep it up."'' *''"Nice shot."'' *''"Stay on target."'' Watching Ana get an elimination *''"Mom, you're amazing!"'' Watching Reinhardt get an elimination *''"Reinhardt, you've still got it!"'' On fire *''"Systems at max."'' *''"I'm on fire!"'' *''"I am on a roll."'' *''"Operating at maximum efficiency."'' Using a Health Pack *''"Health restored."'' *''"Much better."'' *''"System optimized."'' *''"System repaired."'' Warning allies from behind attacks *''"Behind you!"'' Receiving Ana's Nano Boost *''"I am unstoppable!"'' *''"Systems at max!"'' Getting damage boosted by Mercy *''"I am empowered!"'' *''"I will not waste this opportunity."'' *''"Thanks for the assist."'' Enemy Mercy Resurrects *''"Enemies reengaging."'' Enemy Teleporter *''"Locate the teleporter."'' *''"They have a teleporter."'' *''"I’ve located their teleporter!"'' *''"Enemy teleporter destroyed."'' Enemy Shield Generator *''"Find their shield generator!"'' *''"Enemy shield generator located!"'' *''"Enemy shield generator destroyed, good hunting."'' *''"Enemy shield generator taken out!"'' Enemy Turret *''"Turret detected."'' *''"Enemy turret down."'' *''"Turret destroyed."'' *''"Turret down."'' *''"Enemy turret destroyed."'' Capturing point (defense) *''"Defend the objective!"'' *''"Defend the point, strike as one!"'' *''"Work together, push them back!"'' Capturing point (attack) *''"I’m taking the objective, converge on me!"'' *''"In range of the objective, form up on me!"'' *''"Securing the objective!"'' Time running out (defense) *''"It’s nearly over, keep up our defense!"'' *''"Their time is running out, push them back!"'' *''"They’re almost out of time, hold on and we win!"'' Time running out (attack) *''"Time is running out, press the attack!"'' *''"We don’t have much time, don’t let up!"'' *''"We’re out of time, everyone attack now!"'' Pre-Game Lines Normal *''"System check initiated. Green across the board, I'm ready for action."'' *''"Remember your training, and we'll get through this just fine."'' *''"All systems checked out, ready for combat maneuvers."'' *''"My new year’s resolution? Take some time off."'' (New Year’s resolution 2016) *''"My new year’s resolution? Actually take that time off."'' (New Year’s Resolution 2017) On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It all looks so peaceful from up here…"'' (When using the telescope) On Temple of Anubis *''"We're on my home turf now."'' *''"I've lost many good soldiers here."'' *''"Peace be upon you, Khalil."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I always dreamed of being stationed here."'' On Eichenwalde *''"After hearing all of Reinhardt's stories, I always wanted to come here."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With McCree With Mercy With Reinhardt With Soldier: 76 With Symmetra With Sombra With Torbjörn With Tracer With Winston Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 All in a days work. (Multikill?) Attack with me. Defend this location. Defend the objective. Down to earth. Eliminate the target. Excellent teamwork. Fall back and regroup. Get to cover. I hate being grounded. (Killed or slept by Ana?) I have served with distinction. I need armor. I need shields. I will fight by your side. I’m going in. I've got your back. I’m not done yet. I’m taking the objective, converge on me. In range of the objective, form up on me. It’s an honor to meet you. It's nearly over, Keep up our defense. Justice from the skies. Justice rains down upon you. Justice is done. (Elimination?) Let’s defend as one. Let’s keep the payload moving. My new year's resolution? Take some time off. Now we’re even. On my way. Pharah out. See you in the air. Securing the objective. Something for me? (Receiving an armor pack?) Take cover. Taking point. Thank you for your help. There is always room for improvement. They’re almost out of time, hold on and we win. They’re moving the payload, stop them. Their time is running out, Push them back. Time is running out, press the attack. The enemy is forming up here. The skies are clear. (Elimination?) This air space is closed. (Elimination?) Touch the sky. We must eliminate this target. We must work together, move the payload. We need to stop the payload. We’ll get through this. We’re out of time, everyone attack now. Work together, push them back. Your conviction inspires me. Category:Quotes